FIGHT ME!
by Seth O. Blade
Summary: Akane tries to challenge Ranma, Ranma is out to just humiliate her. Akanebashing. Oneshot. Not for Akane lovers.


"FIGHT ME!"

**Disclaimer:** Well, if you don't know this yet, then you lot are stupid, but I suppose I better say it for all those hungry lawyer types. Right, I own nothing, I probably would shoot Akane if she was one of my characters in a manga, just for the hell of it, and only the plot line is mine. There, happy? No? Well too bad.

START STORY:

(--)

After Saffron:

"FIGHT ME!" came the undeniable scream of the banshee who had taken to challenging her fiancé.

Ranma turned his head slightly to look at the girl, eyeing her before standing up "no, Akane, I won't, why should I anyway? It ain't like ya could do even hit me."

"RANMA! YOU BASTARD!" came the scream from Ryoga.

Ranma just shrugged and said "whatever" walking off.

(Two Months Later:)

Ranma was playing with her chopsticks, not paying attention to any of the goings on around her as she yawned "fight me Ranma!" Akane spoke harshly.

Ranma ignored her.

"Fight me god damnit!" Akane screamed.

Ranma turned her ocean blue eyes to hone in on hers and spoke simply "why should I?"

"If you do, I will ... agree that you are the best Martial Artist in the world" she said hesitantly.

Ranma stared at her calmly before speaking roughly "no, if you lose, you will walk around in nothing but a G-string with a sign covering your breasts saying that you are a five yen whore and loudly proclaim that you are a lesbian to the school tomorrow, you will also neuter your pet pig P-chan and give up Martial Arts."

"Hah, like I would ever do that!" Akane rebuked.

Ranma stared at her for a good few seconds before speaking "I lose, I will give up Martial Arts, lock myself in my girl form and marry Kuno."

Akane nearly giggled at that, sure she would win "fine!" she said gleefully.

(Ten Minutes Later:)

Ranma was standing there in her girl form, hands by her side as she watched Akane settle into a defensive stance and stare at the redhead. Ranma simply stood there, unmoving. Akane charged. Ranma stayed where she was. Akane pulled back her fist. Ranma yawned. Akane punched forwards. Ranma saw a ten yen coin she had purposely dropped to the ground from her pockets and bent down to pick it up, smirking as Akane sailed bodily over her and crashed into the wall, stunning the group assembled. Ranma stood up and flipped the coin, looking around "hey, where'd Akane get to?" she in a fake confused tone.

Akane stood up from her position and charged, trying to go in with a fake punch only to backhand the girl when the punch hit her cheek with a meaty smack. Ranma blinked, looked around then swatted her face, cracking the bones in Akane's fist "damned bugs" Ranma muttered loudly.

Akane screamed in rage and attacked, not getting anywhere as Ranma had vanished and was standing behind her, Akane beating up a straw puppet. Ranma sighed and punched the back of her neck, sending the girl sprawling. Ranma giggled at the sight of her gi fully open, exposing her breasts as she charged forwards in an attempt to hit the redhead. So easy.

Ranma stopped the punch with her hand and planted her fist in Akane's gut, driving her into the wall where Ranma charged again, a flurry of kicks, punches, elbows, knees and head-butts driving the now bloodied girl further into the wall before Ranma simply stopped, grabbing her by the neck and tossing her away without a thought, grabbing her towel and speaking in a calm tone "I expect to see you at school, wearing nothing but a G-string and a sign saying you are a five yen whore and a neutered pig by the end of the day, Akane."

The response was just a groan of pain.

(THE NEXT DAY!)

Akane cried as she walked to school, getting guys slapping her butt and waving five yen coins around with glee. Why did she have to have so much damned pride?

--(--)--

Authors notes: I really wanted to elaborate on this oneshot, but I couldn't be bothered, besides, I am a reverent Akane hater. This was a Akane bash, pure and simple.


End file.
